


her hardest hue to hold

by CuboneGirl13



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Freeverse, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing gold can stay...</p><p>all good things must come to an end<br/>you know this<br/>you just pray that the end won't be anytime soon</p>
            </blockquote>





	her hardest hue to hold

**Author's Note:**

> So, I nearly cried when I was writing this. XD I'm perfectly fine with admitting that!  
> This was a bit hard for me to write... for reasons you'll likely understand in a minute, once you read it. ;P Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I own the poem and nothing else.
> 
> Edit: Almost forgot about this!!! I obviously quoted a Robert Frost poem for the title and in the summary (if you didn't notice that, go find yourself an English teacher NOW), and I don't own that poem.

all good things must come to an end  
you know this  
(even if you don't want to accept it)  
you just pray that the end won't be anytime soon  
[though you know you've no promise of tomorrow]  
{you both know this}  
you pray for your happily ever after  
for this beauty  
this love  
to last forever  
though you know  
(this quest is _suicide_ )  
[you've this whole time]  
{none of you are likely to see it through}  
you try to ignore that  
pretend it's untrue  
you know the one bright spot in this whole debacle  
is likely to be gone  
(just like the rest of you)  
before this is all over  
but you dream of your happy ever after  
[the one that's not likely to happen]  
{the one you've longed for your entire life}  
(the one you've almost found)  
and hope and pray for your forever  
when you know  
all good things but come to an end  
but you pray that it's no time soon  
[though what you don't know is...]  
{it's sooner than you think}


End file.
